This invention relates to foot pedal operated drum beater mechanisms for beating bass drums.
Bass drum pedal mechanisms have been the subject of a goodly number of patents. Representative patents are U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,638 granted to Masao Hoshino on Aug. 31, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,613 granted to Luke Jacobson on Sep. 8, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,237 granted to Mitsuo Yanagisawa on Nov. 12, 1996. The various prior art patents appear to have one thing in common. They are concerned with the actuator mechanisms and linkage mechanisms which connect the foot pedal to the hammer or beater head which strikes the drum. They don't appear to be concerned with the construction of the beater head itself. They merely show the conventional marshmallow-shaped beater head which is usually made of a felt material.
Applicants' have discovered that improved and desirable drum sounds can be produced by providing unique constructions for the beater heads which strike the drum membranes.